Babysitting
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: A "Puppy Love" drabble for IfGrassCouldTalk. What happens when New Directions walks in on Blaine and Kurt with four very human children instead of puppies?


**This is _IfGrassCouldTalk_'s prize for winning my Puppy Love contest! :D Congrats again! Hope you enjoy.**

…

"You two had better not be doing anything you'd be ashamed of doing in front of your grandmothers, because we're coming in either way!"

This call from outside was the only warning Kurt and Blaine got before the front door was thrown open, emitting an avalanche of familiar faces. Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Finn poured into the living room, boisterous and entirely unexpected. Kurt and Blaine both froze. And as their visitors took in the scene before them, they quickly did the same.

For a beat, there was dead silence. Then William whined, and his tiny hands reached out for the bottle of warm milk in Kurt's immobile hand.

"You-"

"There's-"

"Those are-"

"What are you-?"

"_Babies!_"

None of the New Directions members seemed capable of forming coherent sentences. Which was understandable; they thought they would walk in on their two friends and their pets. Babies had not been expected. The parents exchanged panicked glances.

Rachel was the first to find her words. "Kurt, what is- I mean, who exactly are these-?"

"We're babysitting," Kurt blurted. It was the first cover-up that came to mind.

"What?"

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed, picking up the lie seamlessly as he wiped some apple sauce from Aidan's chin. "They're my cousin's. She, um, she and her husband were in town and they wanted to have a day out, just the two of them, so we volunteered. We- We weren't expecting any guests."

"Not that we're not glad to see you guys," Kurt quickly added.

Tom crawled over to Tina and tugged at the hem of her poofy black skirt. "Pwetty," he declared.

Every single person cooed. Kurt pursed his lips to stifle his laughter. _Yeah, that have that effect on you, don't they...Melting hearts left and right._

Tina knelt down and picked Tom up. "Hi there, little guy!" she greeted. He began to play with her hair, and she giggled, letting him. "What's his name?"

"Thomas," Blaine answered. "We call him Tom."

"Hey, Tommy," she sang, giving him an eskimo kiss. He batted lightly at her nose with his palm.

"Are you sure you two are, like, ready to take care of all these little kids?" Finn asked worriedly.

Kurt's gaze turned cool, dangerous. "Why? Because we're gay?"

His step-brother blanched; Rachel stomped on his foot. "Ow! Oh my god, dude, no, I totally didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you guys are, y'know, you're just teenagers, you don't have a lot of experience with-"

"We've both babysat before, Finn," Blaine informed him calmly, stopping Aidan as he tried to reach for Gavin's apple sauce. "And we have puppies – they're forms of babies, too. We've got this."

"Where are those little rascals, now you mention it?" Santana asked.

"I thought you just shaved the puppies," shrugged Brittany. "I was pretty sure human babies were just naked dogs."

As Santana patiently explained why that was wrong, Rachel turned back to Kurt. "Well, I wouldn't want us to be a burden," she fretted.

Kurt just laughed, though. "I think you ruined that goal the moment you burst through the door. But it's fine, don't worry about it."

"And since we're here," Tina hinted hopefully, Tom still thoroughly entertained by her long strands. Mike was gazing at the two of them with such a lovestruck expression Kurt could almost imagine that Tom was their child. Except for the fact Tom was _his_. And wasn't Asian.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a knowing look. Blaine nodded once. The countertenor turned back to his friends. "Would you guys like to stay for a while?"

The invitation was immediately and eagerly accepted.

…

"Okay, I think I've got it down," Rachel finally proclaimed. She pointed at each toddler in turn. "Gavin, William...Tom, Aidan?"

Blaine grinned. "You got it!"

She beamed proudly. It had taken the six New Directioners almost an hour to figure out which child was who; they were constantly on the move, and nearly identical apart from the hair colors.

"He looks like you," Brittany said suddenly, frowning in confusion at the squirming baby – Aidan – in Kurt's arms. The Singer winced internally. He had been afraid of this, afraid his friends would be too observant, would notice the similarities between him and the kids. He had hoped that Blaine's resemblance would outshine his own and provide a sufficient façade. It probably didn't help that Aidan looked the most like him.

"Uh, oh, kinda." Blaine pretended to study Kurt. "My cousin's husband looks a bit like Kurt, actually, now that I think about it."

"Right," Kurt was quick to agree.

"Oh..." She let it go, but Kurt feel her gaze flickering between himself and Aidan still. He handed the boy over to Rachel – who giggled in delight and began to tickle his little feet – and stood up.

"Is anybody hungry?"

Hands shot up into the air, and he suppressed a smirk. _Perfect distraction._

…

"Papa, up! Up!"

Blaine chuckled and lifted Tom into his arms, swinging him around a little bit and making him squeal in delight.

"Papa?" Santana echoed.

His blood ran cold. In the kitchen, Kurt – who was chopping up some leftover corn beef for sandwiches – nearly dropped his knife. "I-…" _Make something up. Anything! _"Yeah, 'Blaine' was too hard of a word for them so we decided to just let them call me Papa." He stood his ground against her whithering gaze, made eye contact, did not fiddle. Thankfully, she seemed to buy it.

"And what about you, Lady Lips?" She wielded on Kurt instead, who stilled midway between feeding Gavin a tiny piece of meat. "Is 'Kurt' too hard for them, too?"

"Yes," he lied smoothly, convincingly. Gavin clapped his hands together and wiggled where he sat, perched on the counter next to Kurt. The brunette chuckled and fed him another little bite. "They call me Daddy, since I remind them of their real father."

It was a weak cover, and he knew it, but luckily they did not question it. He let out a subtle sigh of relief. _Just a little bit longer..._

…

Blaine faked a phone call with his 'cousin' after lunch, and their guests finally decided it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes to the children – Tina even got a little teary-eyed – before departing, throwing out promises to visit again soon as they went.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned as soon as they were gone, slouching against the front door. "That was awful! They nearly caught us, Blaine!"

"But they didn't," the Alpha pointed out reassuringly. "We're fine. Everything's fine. They don't know. I'm just glad we were smart enough to never use the kids' names when your friends met them as pups."

"But they've seen them now!" bemoaned the distraught countertenor. He fell into his betrothed's open arms, buried his head underneath his chin, listened to his steady heartbeat. "They won't buy the adoption story we were going to give them. We'll have to pretend that- that your cousin _died_ or something and we took them in!"

"Ssh, baby, relax," Blaine soothed. "We'll wait. We'll wait until they've grown up a bit more. Trust me, in a few years' time they won't even be recognizable as the little babies your friends saw today. It's all going to be okay."

Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's familiar, comforting scent, getting lost in his presence. Serenity began to wash over him. "Okay..." he echoed quietly.

"Okay," Blaine repeated.

"Okay!" William and Gavin both chirped happily from the couch.

…

**Very nice prompt, IfGrassCouldTalk ;) I loved writing this. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
